


Darkest Tale: The results of Flowey’s new Tabletop RPG.

by Loki_drummer



Series: Flowey in the Game master’s seat. [1]
Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also everyone here is technically genderless, And there hasn’t been a Genocide route, Asriel is explicitly stated to be Male tho, Darkest dungeon is a Table-top, Flowery because flower, Flowey explicitly states that even, Flowey is the DM, Frisk can’t control true resets ya dummy, Gaster isn’t important, Gen, Goner is just there because they needed a fourth, Most of the Undertale characters won’t have that big a role, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, and everyone else due to ambiguity, but he isn’t in this fic bar Flowey, it’s kind of like Nara-Chara, so it’s not important.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_drummer/pseuds/Loki_drummer
Summary: After setting the monsters free and minesweeping through the negotiations successfully, Frisk finds themselves overworked and otherwise tired. So when they receive a call from Flowey offering a solution in the world of fiction, Frisk is all to happy to take a break. With their ghostly buddy and a few not-so-ghostly friends, The group prepares to free the Darkest estate from the ravenous, Clutching depths...Of the Darkest Dungeon.
Series: Flowey in the Game master’s seat. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661551
Kudos: 3





	Darkest Tale: The results of Flowey’s new Tabletop RPG.

**Author's Note:**

> I clearly do not own Undertale, Darkest Dungeon, or any of the related Properties or characters. Please support the creators.

_“Ruin has come to our family._

_You remember our venerable house, opulent and imperial, gazing proudly from its stoic perch above the moor._

_I lived all my years in that ancient rumor shadowed manor, fattened by decadence and luxury, and yet I began to tire of... conventional extravagance. Singular unsettling tales suggested the mansion itself was a gateway to some fabulous and unnameable power. With relic and ritual, I bent every effort towards the excavation and recovery of those long buried secrets, exhausting what remained of our family fortune on... swarthy workmen and... sturdy shovels. At last, in the salt soaked crags beneath the lowest foundations, we unearthed that damnable portal of antediluvian evil. Our every step unsettled the ancient earth, but we were in a realm of death and madness. In the end, I alone fled, laughing and wailing through those blackened arcades of antiquity. Until consciousness failed me._

_You remember our venerable house, opulent and imperial. It is a festering abomination! I beg you, return home, claim your birthright and deliver our family from the ravenous clutching shadows ... of the Darkest Dungeon.”_

“So,” Said the flower, “Whadda ya think?”


End file.
